Suck
by hauntedhousetheory
Summary: Heero meets someone rather interesting in an SM club. Heero POV. 2x1


Title: Suck   
Author: Traumatickage   
Pairings: 2x1   
Warnings: Heero POV. Vampire!fic, gratuitous sex, PWP, Fluff?  
Notes: This story was created in 2005 for GWSafehouse. Quite a time lapse. I'm a procrastinator, I know. This lemon took -forever- to write. 

--

I looked at him straight in the eye and I couldn't believe it. "You want to what?"

He smirked, a quirk of the lips that was infuriating in all its flamboyancy and self-assuredness. "Suck your blood."

I nodded. "I see."

So I heard him right the first time. But nevermind that. The guy was obviously psychotic and in desperate need of a mental facility. It's my own fault really. I mean, what sort of people was I trying to meet in an S+M club? I should institute myself right along with him for standing in a line for about an hour, paying the entry fee, just to get into a place where people congregate to be humiliated, spanked, and parade their ruffled feathers like peacocks. Nothing wrong with showing your true colors I say, but I wouldn't necessarily be proud to have a someone tugging a leach around my neck. That was just me.

Then why was I here again?

Oh yeah-- my asshole of an ex told me I was too rough. And hurt his asshole. Imagine that. It's all nice and sunshine when reading about "my sort of behavoir" from a book. Which I did, to some extent. I guess coming here was a bit extreme but what can I say...I've always been an action-go do kind of guy. So far, I haven't found had any proof to deem theory a fact. The blatant displays of rank were not to my fancy, I could never imagine myself humiliating another publicly or privately. My ex... was just a piece of work and I don't know why this stung me or made me question myself as much as it did, after all, he always had to have the last word. Fuck him.

This guy... he was something else alright. Had a ton of hair down his back in a braid. Yes. I did a double-take with that too. I suppose everything about him is so shocking one must. He seemed the sort of guy who would laugh in a funeral. An aura of morbid fascination... or maybe it was just the blood thing?

I'm sure he was thinking I was some sort of idiot. Mess with my head. I blame it on the leather that he was wearing. It seemed to be too tight around his chest and he was not getting all the oxygen needed to spark a decent thought. His eyes had that dull gleam that meant he was either high or drunk or extremely bored. It was hard to tell with him.

I was ignoring him and direction my attention solely on my Blowjob. Most of my first shot went up my nose instead of down my throat. It's a Nasty little thing and I honestly don't know what I expected from a neon blue drink. That had a layer of whip cream so thick you couldn't even smell it. These are supposed to be the warning signs: if it smells bad, it probably tastes worst. Thus far this is what life has taught me. It hasn't taught me how to not fuck my boyfriend too hard so he won't complain but we can't be picky, now can we?

Apparently, the guy with the braid didn't think my drink should get more attention than him because the little shit bit me. Not hard enough to draw blood (which I'm sure he was pulling for) but enough that when I passed my fingertips over the tender flesh, I could make out each and everyone of his teeth. His arm snaked around my waist faster than I could glare, which would have impressed me had I not been pissed as hell. In fact, if I hadn't met the guy in this club and he wouldn't have mention his blood digesting tendencies, I would have taken him back to my apartment, strip him down, kiss and lick every taut inch of his body and proceed to fuck him really, really hard.

I glared all my worth while he smirked that damnable smirk again. My antics seemed to amuse him, for whatever reason. That annoyed me greatly.

He leaned into me, his leather-covered chest pressing over my arm. His lips ghosting around my ear as he whispered: "My name's Duo, by the way. And you should probably take me with you." I tried to contain the urge to shudder. I will not give him the satisfaction of showing how he was affecting me. That my cock was straining to say 'Hello' and the rest of me was going 'Hallelujah.' Oh hell no.

Instead I replayed the sordid details of all the hetero porn I had the displeasure of seeing in my teenage years. This helped me center myself considerably. I needed to think with my head and not my dick.

"Is that a threat?" I asked, making a face because of the bitter taste imbedded in my throat. Hetero porn will do that to me.

"If you want it to be." The nether regions of my body agreed. They wanted to come out and play. Preferably with Duo, in my bed, with him on all fours.

Crap.

This is what happens when an unimpulsive person like myself desides to a bit daring once in a while. The industrial music booming all over the place, I could deal; the moderate crowd of clantily clad people, I could deal... let a bloodsucker suck more than what he wanted... well, let's just say my Blowjob got knocked over, the whip cream stiking on my fingers and the rest of the scandalous blue liquid was spreading rapidly over the counter.

The bartender flashed me a knowing smile and winked. Both of which greatly annoyed me, because quite honestly I didn't agree with what he thought he knew. I wanted to tell him he was greatly mistaken. That the Vampire Boy sitting on my lap, rubbing himself against every available surface of my skin, was not my fuck toy, and the fact that he was licking my fingers like it was some sort of ambrosia, was not helping matters alltogether. (No matter how much other parts of my body wanted to make it so.)

Fuck it, my brain told me, or better yet, fuck him.

The tension slowly left my body. This feeling of resignation only lasted so long before being consumed by an unrepentant, uncontrollable need.

"Let me help you with that, buddy." I didn't know who said this, the bartender or Duo. My mind was hazy. I was already visualizing all the dirty deeds that I wanted to do with the Vampire, taking him on all the things his dark eyes promised.

"Name's Heero." I mumbled to no one in particular.

I sighed while Duo purred. Who was I kidding? I wanted him, badly.

Slightly standing, with Duo still strapped on my lap, hands around my neck trying to give him better leverage, I signaled to the bartander and payed for the drink.

Duo licked the lobe of my ear when I stood up, sending shivers down my spine. He then whispered, "Where do you think are you going?"

"Taking you home."

"Mine or yours?"

He was assuming a lot which might have bothered me on any other occasion. As it was, I was happy to not have to put in no uncertain terms 'I'm gonna fuck you silly'. I wouldn't know how to put it nicely anyway.

"Mine," I responded. Duo, it seemed, didn't need much persuassion as he grabbed my hand, shoved me closer and gave me the most mind blowing kiss I've ever had. Still collecting my wits, the ghost of his tongue still playing in my mouth, Duo led me to the front entrance, probbing and pushing people where need be.

The details of the cab drive to my apartment were muddled. I remember blurting out directions, leaning back only to have Duo stroking me through my pants. His teeth nibbling at my neck. Such indiscretions were not in my nature and in any other situation, probably frowned upon. As it was, I tried my best not to fidget. Or moan. Now, wouldn't that be embarrassing?

Duo opened the door, flashing me a knowing smirk and bounced of the car as soon as it stopped in front of the building. I was slightly bewildered at how the night was unravelling and quickly paid for the cab.

My fingers could hardly hold the keys much less turn them in the right direction. I can't remember the last time I had this much anticipation in me. I refuse to admit that I was nervous. Duo was next to me, oblivious of my state, looking every which way. I opened both doors. The light in the building made this all seem even more terribly out of place.

This certaintly was taking forever. Talk about a mood killer.

"Don't I need to invite you in?" I said over my shoulder as I walked into the apartment, expecting some sort of taunt in response. I turned on the lights and threw my coat on the couch.

Duo strut through the doorway and once past it, he threw his hand up in the air and twirled; his knee length leather jacket swooshing as he did. I felt one my hands twitch and my eyebrow quirk. "I guess not," I mumbled, more to myself than anything.

I heard the door snap close and suddenly, Duo was on me, all hands and moist breath and flurry of fluid-quick motion. I struggled to keep up with him, shoving clothes out of the way. With his tongue down my throat, I could barely put one foot after the other and the fact that Duo was maneuvering me, presumably to my bedroom, was not helping matters altogether. Therefore, I bumped against one of the leather sofas and promptly fell on my ass. Duo, who apparently had better balance than I, was laughing (without so much as opening his mouth, it was amazing how he did it) at my display of clumsiness.

I rolled my eyes and huffed in annoyance. Things weren't exactly going the way I wanted them to.

His fingers lightly danced at the folds of my pants. One of my hands was tangled in his hair, the other was slowly ghosting up the leather around his chest. I was busy biting on his collarbone, my tongue exploring the curves and shadows of his neck, when my pants suddenly gave way and pooled around my ankles. I glanced up, only to see Duo's smug face. His hand wrapped around me like a warm glove, his thumb circling the head in a wet trail.

My mind was hazy with need. I made quick work of my button-up shirt, pulling it over my head. I frantically yanked at the straps on Duo's leather vest. There were too many zippers, nuisances in my way of getting him naked. I wanted to throw him on the bed, wanted his body sprawled for me to see under the yellow light of the bedroom, wanted to explore all the crevices and angles were those heavy shadows lay. I wanted it now.

I'm sure it was written on my face because he let go of me and helped me untuck and unfasten the clothes from his body. Once naked, he kissed me with a ravenous need equal to my own, all tongue and teeth and lips. His nails sunk into the skin of my back. I growned inside his mouth.

I was left blinking in confusion, my back suddenly flushed to the bed. Before I could manage to sit up, Duo straddled me into place.

"Now, where do you think you are going?" he whispered in my ear. I kissed him in response.

He licked his way down my chest, massaging my stomach, curling his fingers around the thin line of hair there. I could do nothing else but stare at him taunt me.

My fingers were deep in his hair, slowly inching towards the thick strands of his braid, pulling him closer towards me. His breathe tickled my thigh, it was close, so close. His sharp canines graced my dick and I hissed.

Duo held me deep in his mouth. All I saw was white. A burning ache wasgrowing inside me deep within my nether region. He sucked and sucked until I was left gasping, restraining myself from thrashing. He withdrew, finally, only to blow me a kiss and shift his position between my legs.

"Wait, wait," I murmured, my voice low and scratchy.

I propped myself on my elbows and sat up. With my , I was left to guess what Duo was doing (granted, it didn't take much guessing). I dragged myself towards the headboard, shuffled the pillows underneath my back and sat back.

"Comfy?"

"Quite."

"Moving along then."

He gropped and squeezed my erection. His tongue flicking around the head. He moved back and forth, applying pressure and tongue throughout the length of me. Slowly but surely immersing me into disparate bliss. I was moaning, breathe coming in shallow gasps, beads of sweat growing on my temple. In this state of frencied exaltation, I noticed that a slicked finger touched me deep down, circling and prodding my anus.

"What--what? AH!"

His mouth engulfed me, his head quickly bobbing up and down, efficently distracting me. The pressure was mounting. My release was close. Oh, so tantalizingly close when that finger slipped between the barrier of tense muscle.

In that precise moment, I came.

Duo swallowed, lapping me almost lazily.

However, after a second's daze, I sat up and shoved him, grabbing him hard by the shoulders, until he was on his back with me on top.

I glared. "What did you think you were doing?"

"What do you think I was doing?" He replied flippantly. I let go of him, sitting next to him instead.

"You know what you were doing. You were trying to-- hell, I don't do that, Duo."

He blinked at me. Breezed right through him too. "You seemed to have liked it though," He grabbed my dick for emphasis.

"Besides," he continued, "how do you know you don't like it unless you don't try it?" He purred.

"I. Do. The fucking," I growled. No one has ever questioned this about me. It was the way I was wired. It was all the fleeting flings and past boyfriends ever expected of me, no questions asked. Who was he, Duo, a stranger, to question my ways? A person who I met in a S+M club, no less, who asked to suck my blood? Who was he to rock the solid foundations of my persona. And if they were so solid to begin with... why are they suddenly faltering under his unwavering gaze.

And why was I suddenly questioning myself?

Was this my final collapse?

Maybe so.

Duo had shrugged away at my unresponsiveness. My dick was rewarded with long, rough strokes of the tongue. I shivered.

Maybe I was only for the right person to ask. To question me. To deny me.

It seemed illogical. How I was giving such a free reign to a total stranger.

"I--I've...I've never tried it."

His smile was slightly condensending. I frowned, feeling myself becoming mad. Or was it defensive? "I never had a reason to."

Duo snorted. Then laughed openly. "Sorry to insult your male ego. My apologies."

This time, it was my turn to snort. "Oh please." I didn't believe it for one second. Duo seemed to appreciate watching me squirm.

"So are you willing to tread outside of your comfort zone?"

I was unsure. And really not as unsure as I was pessimistic. Cynical even. What would this experience offer me? What would it entail?

Here I was overanalyzing matters. Even when I was about to get fucked. Great way to ruin the mood, Yuy.

I felt Duo's presence not an inch away from me and I reached out to him. He was hot to the touch. His hair a comfortable mess. His lips slightly parted, swollen, moist. His body moved to my touch, stretching and pulsing like a cat's.

Suddenly, I wanted it. I wanted everything he would give me.

I nodded then. "Do it."

Duo grinned the way devils smile. It was dark, twisted and encompassing all sin.

His hand caressed my chest. Still smiling, he grabbed my chin with his other hand and kissed me, hard. Our tongues were waging war over territory, a dance of dominance.

He pulled my hair back, exposing my neck. Duo licked my pulse, biting, marking me.

I could feel his dick slidding between my legs. My own erection rubbing against his stomach. My own hand wrapped around him, slowly pumping up and down. He did the same, digging his face on my neck as he moaned.

I was breathing heavily. My body throbbing with need. I groaned. "Do it. Do it now."

He nodded, slowly. Grabbing the lube that had long been on the night stand next to the bed, he moved behind me. At first I was on all fours, then Duo spread my legs further apart and demanded me to get comfortable. The upper part of my body was laying on the bed, while my ass was left hanging in the air.

I was growing impatient and I could sense Duo feel the same. Prep was rushed. One finger entered me covered in lube, just enough to get by. Duo shifted behind me, a dark presence looming over me.

And then, I felt it.

The sensation was strange, though not altogether unpleasant. An acquired taste then? I didn't have much time to think it over before Duo started moving again. First with short, shallow strokes which left me slightly dazed and panting. The pressure building, his pace gaining speed.

I was writhing, moaning, fingers digging into the covers on the bed. I muffled a scream on the pillow. I could hardly hear myself think, let alone shout. Duo was moaning, his back arched back, his braid swinging restlessly.

My knees buckled and I collapsed on the bed with some finality. So this was it.

"Hey Stranger," whispered Duo in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. He shook my sweating bangs and kissed my forehead.

"Hey," I murmured back.

My eyes were half-lidded. I felt heavy and the comforter underneath reached me like some kind of saviour. The last thing I heard before dozing off was Duo's soft laughter.

I woke up, feeling a distinct ache. I was sore but sated. Sunlight filtered through the blinds hanging on the window, casting thin lines of light over the bed. Before I moved, I knew Duo was nowhere in my apartment. There was only his lingering smell, an absent aura, tormenting me like a ghost.

I smiled bitterly. So that was that.

I was half-way through the bathroom when I saw the note standing lopsided on the night stand.

The note read: "Can't stay in. Sunlight in a couple of hours. I'll be back at night. Duo."

--

The End


End file.
